Kevin's Discord
Call Me Kevin https://discord.gg/callmekevin Kevin's Discord server was created via Kevin in November of 2017 alongside Discord. Adverts were shown in three of his videos. It's one of the main conversation places of Kevin's Fan Base. Here you will find a variety of members and will be allowed to talk about many topics such as the videos, games, cats or memes. Anything written on this page is fan made and anything said here may not be correct Roles As of July 2018, there are over 7k Members in total. The members are split up into six roles. Kevin (Blue) Kevin is the highest role on the server and is only available to the one and only Kevin. Kevin can be found to be active in chats most commonly within #Video-Discussion where he will thank and discuss with members about his videos along with talking in #Game-chat for some videos Cool Kids (Yellow) The cool kids are a collection of Kevin's personal friends they are here both to keep the peace on the server along with interacting with the community. The cool kids are all unique in their activity but they can be seen regularly. Cool Kids are the highest rank below Kevin himself. Some cool kids are also mods they aren't all though however, they all have the same abilities as mods. Cool kids Listed; * Baker * BoomLiam (mod) * Charr * Christoph * Dave (mod) * Henrez (mod) * Jayjajy * Lawwwdy (mod) * Max (mod) * Wilko (mod) * Geogaknight * Strawlie * JollyGhost * RTGame * Cib Moderators (Purple) Moderators are the members of the community chosen by the Cool Kids to help ensure that rules are being followed. They are all volunteers to help run the server and are chosen due to their activity, helpfulness and how they have acted to the rules in the past. There are currently many moderators some cool kids and some not these being; * BoomLiam * Dave * Henrez * Lawwwdy * Max * Wilko and non cool kid mods consist of; * AtomicFeckMagician * Zimmy * Miss Belle * FDK FatDuckKing * Megodile * Megs * Luxor Those interested in becoming a mod should try and be as active as possible while being polite.Anyone can be chosen for moderator and is not limited to patrons or other roles. Those wishing to apply for moderator roles can do so by using the application provided in the discord #announcements section Youtube Sponsors & Twitch Supporters (Orange) When a member either Joins Kevin's streams on Youtube or subscribes to his Twitch will receive the following role on his discord provided that they link their Youtube or Twitch account to Discord. This role focuses on Kevin's live streams these can either be his monthly patron streams or his public streams over on; https://www.twitch.tv/callmekevin These roles have the same abilities as Patrons they can send links & images and access the support channels. Super Patrons (Pink/Red) These are the members of the community who donate $20 or more to Kevin via patron they receive the ability to post images, links and they will have access to patron special text chats and voice chats. Super Patrons are also able to pin messages in chat. Patrons (Pink/Red) Patrons are the lowest form of patron rank they are those who pledge $1 or more going up to $20. They have the ability to post links and images along with access to the patron chats. Online (White) These are your average user if you join without being a patron you will be assigned this role they will be unable to post links or images (this was done to avoid spam). Channels #welcome The welcome chat will log anyone who joins the server with a quirky message. #rules -The rules section highlights all the rules as of 19/01/2018 it reads the following BoomLiam-11/05/2018 • Respect Everyone - Everyone is entitled to an opinion, however, if you happen to disagree with someone, be mature. If necessary, raise the issue with the moderators. • Hateful/Harassing Conduct - This includes (but is not limited to): slurs, racism, harassment of users, talk of suicide/self-harm, threats, or raising of any controversial topics with the intent to offend other users/groups. • Sexual/Inappropriate Discussion - This includes (but is not limited to): pornographic content, nudity and sexual themes/fantasies. • Spam - Repetitive messages, emotes, and/or mentions will result in a warning or automatic mute. Repeat offenses will result in a ban. • Advertisements – The Discord server is NOT the appropriate place to advertise or self promote. (i.e other Discord Servers. If someone asks, message then privately) • Impersonation - Impersonating other users is not permitted and, if not changed upon request, will result in a ban. • Links - Posting links is a privilege exclusive to Patrons and Super Patrons. Please keep links appropriate and suitable. Abuse of this privilege will result in punishment. • Illegal activities - Promoting illegal activities is not permitted. (Hard drugs, physical violence, crime, etc.) • Language - We do not have the ability to equally moderate every language, so only English is acceptable as it is a common language. • Sensibility - Apply common sense and listen to the directions of the moderators. Disagreements with moderators are to be taken to private messages. It should also be noted that we will enforce both the Terms of Service of Discord: https://discordapp.com/terms as well as its Community Guidelines: https://discordapp.com/guidelines As the Moderators of this server cannot have their eyes on everything, we often rely on the responsibility of our members. As such, If you need to raise their attention towards anything please ping them using @Moderator This Discord server makes use of a chatbot to help the moderators keep track of offences as well as to quickly handle common issues. We try to minimise issues by banning certain words from chat but due to restrictions of this bot, we cannot ensure this system works perfectly every time. This is still a work in-progress so we ask users to please be patient as we work out ways around this. If you break any of the rules above, you will likely be issued a warning from our bot in Direct Messages, username: “Dyno#3861” In the format: “You have been warned in Call Me Kevin, ” Users are given 2 warnings, their 3rd warning will result in a ban/kick from the server. Should users wish to appeal to a ban, they must send a Direct Message to @BoomLiam or @Lawwwdy who will investigate into the reason for your ban and discuss with the rest of the moderators. Attempting to evade your ban will hinder any possible chances at being unbanned. #Announcements Announcements will announce anything important here you will find some of Kevins videos being announced to @here via a bot the messages will appear ab it later than the video is uploaded so it is not instant. #General-text-chat This is the main area of the server, here you will find the most active chat. Chat varies and somthing will always be happening here #Game-chat Here you can discuss games with other people on the discord. #Communist-chat Communist chat was removed on 8th August due to issues of it becoming toxic #Voice-Text-Chat This is where people in voice chats will send text based messages. General Voice-Chat 1 - 4 These are the general voice chats. No future channels are being considered to be added there was once a meme page but it resulted in too many nsfw images that hurt Lawwwdy's (a cool kid) innocent eyes. Trivia * Kevin has been pinged 3,300 times, but the word Kevin has been said 37,000 times * There once was a cult called the Christmas tree cult they would all change their names to Christmas trees and invade the general voice chats * When asked about the users favourite fruit between Lemons and Pineapples Lemons won with a 68% majority * pretty much all weebs Memes The discord has spawned some user-created memes over the time and these have been pinned in the general chat. This discord.png Ring of Fire.png MTG.jpg Kevin reading this discord-0.PNG Do_ir_for_jim_2.jpg do_it_for_him.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Kevinverse